girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-03-12 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- Wow I'm on the East Coast today so I thought I'd be the last one on this page... ➤ Yay, it's nice to see the boys (not to be confused with the boyz) again. I like the symmetry that now Tarvek is rescuing Gil. Less violence involved, but more cleverness. (So why is Tarvek nursing Gil? Tarvek's the one who almost died. Oh, I see, he's recovering from having been drugged by Bang.) ➤ Tarvek looks really smug in the last panel! ➤ So, the plan that Tarvek made, and Bang agreed to, was to get Gil to England and convince Albia he'd been taken over. I wonder if the plan will change when Tarvek hears about Agatha's audience with Her Majesty, or whether (as I suspect) all her talk about "damage" was just to put off Agatha, and Albia is perfectly capable of chasing the parents away. Bkharvey (talk) 12:39, March 12, 2018 (UTC) : If they're being this open about the rest of it, I do wonder what the point was of Bang sneaking in like a "normal" pirate. Maybe she's so norotious Albia would have her immediately tossed in jail or executed. --Geoduck42 (talk) 19:17, March 12, 2018 (UTC) :: Bang used to be a pirate queen with her own fleet. A good chunk of Albia's lands is in fact water and England's economy relies heavily on trade. It's very likely the British have a big, big file somewhere with Bang's name on it and the subtitle "shoot on sight". Albia might well demand her head for past offences, and her presence wouldn't help to make Gil look non-threatening. MasakoRei (talk) 13:08, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Thinking about the Klaus "overlay", prompted by Tarvek's dis about 1/10 of Klaus fitting in Gil: He did that to Gil after being wasped. But at St. Szpac, Lucrezia-in-Agatha didn't order Klaus-in-Gil around. Didn't, or couldn't? Is the Klaus copy in Gil unwasped? Did Klaus already have it in mind to move himself offstage when he made it? Bkharvey (talk) 20:49, March 12, 2018 (UTC) : Klaus was physically wasped - a biological infection. Klaus' overlay isn't physical, just as Lucrezia's copy in Agatha isn't Lucrezia exactly. At Saint Szpac, "Klaus" said to "Lucrezia" - "This is...NOT truly ME." Klaus put the overlay in Gil then got himself frozen inside Mechanicsburg to stop Lucrezia/Anevka from taking over the Empire. --Fred1740 (talk) 00:24, March 13, 2018 (UTC) ::That do race the question if mind transfer could be used to threat wasping. Agge.se (talk) 06:30, March 13, 2018 (UTC) P.S. I don't know how I missed this the first time around. "Everything she does is subject to the laws of nature." Cf. "In my experience, a strong Heterodyne will take about two hours to truly warp the laws of nature." I thought we were meant to take the latter literally; was I wrong? Bkharvey (talk) 23:36, March 12, 2018 (UTC) : The "truly warp the laws of nature" wasn't from a Spark, a god, or a scientist. I interpret as "truly warp the commonly understood laws of nature". Argadi (talk) 02:27, March 13, 2018 (UTC) In years to come, people will be able to measure precisely what an idiot I am by the time stamps on these entries. I have just remembered that Gil is a huge fan of Trelawney Thorpe, Spark of the Realm, and that's why he looks the way he does in the last panel! Bkharvey (talk) 01:17, March 13, 2018 (UTC) :Particularly, as he didn't seem to believe Trelawney was an actual live person. Wooster explained that to him back in Volume Three. Agatha expressed surprise at meeting the flesh-and-blood Spark of the Realm due to Gil's influence. --Fred1740 (talk) 01:35, March 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Also he is not wearing pants (again) Agge.se (talk) 06:30, March 13, 2018 (UTC) By the way, I note Trelawney is perfectly willing to introduce herself to Gil, rather than asking Tarvek to introduce her, as she did Wooster and Agatha. Bkharvey (talk) 02:02, March 13, 2018 (UTC) ... and, for the record, yet another invocation of Clarke's Third Law, this time by Klaus. Bkharvey (talk) 10:31, March 13, 2018 (UTC)